earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Denmark
(recognised as a minority language)|leader = alek_b|chancellors = WildCat_Pvpz, DannieOne, noah_b, Dannie_b, Fen_b, Snowyy_b|towns = Copenhagen|political_system = Monarchy With Council of Advisors|economic_system = Free Market Capitalism|largest_city = Copenhagen}} Denmark Denmark is a nation located in Scandinavia on EarthMC. The nation is ruled by alek_b, a respectable Veteran who is known for being the McMMO lord of EMC. The nation was funded on the 6th November 2018, and has been known for its god-armor shop, called “Denmarket” Danish History Denmark was founded by a council of five players, consisting of alek_b, Expadax, 4noah18, doriendragon, and Wildcat_Pvpz (with more joining later). This group was called The Copenhagen Council. Four out of the five, excluding Wildcat_Pvpz, were long time players of Classic EarthMC, and had excessive experience in most fields. The nation had been planned for Terranova months in advance. There was another group of players who also intended on creating a nation in Denmark. The council made a decision to join the alternate group, which planned to select Odense as the capital, while making 2014delta king. The council merged with two new players from the other group, Fen_b and Dannie_b. Denmark's capital and first town, Copenhagen, was created on the first day of Terra Nova's release, by 4noah18 and Wildcat_Pvpz. Ownership of the town was later transferred to alek_b shortly after. After the release of Terra Nova, 2014delta turned out to be an inactive player, which made his chancellor, fen_b, support alek_b for the throne. Heavy internal discussions followed and the nationless danish citizens chose alek_b as their new king. The Danish nation was created on the 6th November, being the first nation in Scandinavia. The Copenhagen Council eventually gained seven members, where it currently stands today. The current members are alek_b, Expadax, 4noah18, dorien_b, dannie_b, Wildcat_Pvpz, and fen_b. Mayor events War with Kaiserreich On the 20th March 2019, fen_b created the town of Hamburg and expanded it rapidly. It was made to strengthen Denmark's grip on the Holstein region, which wasn't appreciated by Kaiserreich. War was declared by both sides, and continued on for a week, until both sides agreed to a treaty. The Treaty of Kiel. The war was seen as a success in Denmark War of The coalition of Four Nations In late march, the town of Bornholm, a rightfully danish town, joined the nation of Intermarium. Many other polish towns followed. In response, Denmark declared war, and created a coalition. Many nations joined, and many plans were made. Intermarium however, had a very inactive playerbase. All raids usually ended up with the intermarium citizens camping in claims. During this time, Poland was getting weaker and weaker because people betrayed it by joining Intermarium. Because of that, the nation was sold to Denmark. The war ended on the 8th April 2019, after a chancellor in Intermarium (dymoslaw) kicked all the towns out of the nation. Government Denmark is Monarchy With Council of Advisors and it's ruled by king alek_b and chancellors WildCat_Pvpz, DannieOne, 4noah18, Dannie_b, FenZenyatta and Snowyy_b. Category:Nations